Dark Awakenings
by DhAkael
Summary: It is 7 years after a madman tried to destroy the nations of the world Algol. The legacy of the demented Lord Dremmond has come to fruition: an ancient enemy from 3500 years past stirs once more...
1. Chapter 1 A bad day

**A/Ns: **First, the most important thing prior to any fan-fic; "The Disclaimer"! Mekton, the world of Algol setting, and any mechs and / or characters that are relevant, are property of R. Talsorian Games. This is a piece of fan fiction, and as such is not-for-profit. I ain't getting a dime for this ;-)p

Secondly, this is my first contribution to the fan-fic community and may be "a bit rough around the edges", and updates may be sporadic at best. Do try and be understanding, and leave comments with constructive criticism only. Aside from that, enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue:

4, 26, AY 1521.

It was finished. The fools had won their little victory, killed him and stopped his plan. Dremond laughed at the absurdity of the situation; here he was looking down at his own corpse and that of the Elaran bitch he had mind-crushed, both sprawled inside of the organic hallways of the alien ship. Dremond watched as the life force of the female mech pilot wafted away on the aether and grimaced. If not for his strength of will, he would have been joining her in dissolution.

He would not. Too much pain and too much effort had been spent on his part to let a paltry thing like his body's ruin stop him.

Pain.

No pain?

Dremond's shadow-being raised its hand to where its face should have been. There! It Felt odd like touching ones self while encased in foam, but definitely there was some sensation . No pain though. The scarred side of his face did not radiate the dull ache Dremond had lived with for almost 20 years of his life.

"Being dead must have some advantages."

Again Dremond laughed, and allowed his 'sight' to enter deeper into the shadow-plane. He watched as the UAA Rimfire tried fruitlessly to blast apart the alien dreadnaught, letting his aetheral mirth echo into the infinite when he saw the beam-cannon 'wounds' heal almost as soon as they were made.

"Fools..."

**-WHO? WHERE? WHO?-**

"Hell-spite! What was that?" Dremond felt his shadow-being buffeted as if by a hurricane. Not a voice, or even voices, so much as cacophony of primal thought.

**-NOT US! NOT US NOT US NOT US!-**

**-HUNGER! KILL! HUNT, YES HUNT!-**

**-NO CENTRE...no centre...not whole-**

Dremond gathered his will and projected as much force as he could into communicating with the daemonic chorus. "Who are you? Are you the Aggendi?"

**-Aggendi. Hunters. Alone.-**

"Are you the leader of the Aggendi?"

**-NO LEADER! ONLY THE MASSMIND!-**

**-MASSMINDGONEMASSMINDGONEMASSMINDGONE!-**

"So you are all the Aggendi?" He winced at the continuing babble of non-voices and the almost physical effect they had on his new state of being. "I heard the cry of one of your children. One of the last warriors you had sent. I felt it die just after it had reawakened, and followed where it called. I found you."

**-NOT US! WHO?-**

"I am Lord Dremond, and I am here to give you back something you have lost" He looked over at where his body lay then turned his sight towards the column of light. What he had at first thought of as the Aggendi vessels' computer. He knew better now; now that he could 'see' it properly. It wasn't a computer. It was the ships soul, and streamers of reddish light connected every war machine, every Aggendi in stasis, to the pillar.

Dremond waited for the voices. They had grown faint and whispery, and the aether grew still. He realized why the Aggendi hadn't awoken when their lost scout machine had 'died'. It wasn't because of apathy, it was because there was no consensus. Not even enough to decide on re-activating. They were like hive insects without a queen, but too stubborn to die so they just went to sleep. waiting for another to bring their thoughts to one goal.

**-WHAT?-**

The soul-pillar rippled, its manifold tendrils quivering in sympathy to the mind voices. One voice made of many.

Dremond approached the Aggendi gestalt throwing open his arms. "I bring you that which you have craved for so long." A new thread of Aggendi soul-stuff touched his shadow-being, twining with his will.

"I bring you **_purpose_**!"

Thousands of inhuman throats, techno-organic speakers and even the hallways of the great leviathan gave rise to one voice. A scream of a new-born. The birth cry of Algols' doom.

Chapter 1.: A bad day.

4, 26, AY 1528. 04:35 Arcadian Time.

Lt. (jg.) Kanata Musashi was having a bad day. Check that. He was having a Kregor Dragon scale steaming load of a day. First there was 'The Nightmare'. The same damn one he'd been having for nearly a week straight.

_Freaky tall man that looks like he's made out of black fog or shadows. Voice that seems to be echoing inside of a cathedral or cave made out of glowing green rock, an pillar of white light. Sense of impending doom... and that scream at the end! Damn! Head hurts just thinking about that scream._

Second layer of manure; the news bytes. Kanata blearily gazed at the flat-screen vid, laying on his side wondering when the hurting would stop. _Note to self: When waking up from screaming nightmares, do **NOT** watch the news nets if you want to be cheered up._

"...made his official statement today on bill number 24601. Lord Delany of the Elaran Peace Party, and third in line to the throne of Elrara, promised his constituents he would cut back military spending by fifty percent and attempt more 'diplomatic' avenues to reopen negotiations with the Nearside Fede..."

Click

"...Lord Falmak Kynis had this to say about the sudden disappearance of several Nearside Federation mining ships; "The people of the orbital communities will not tolerate any act of terrorism or piracy against it's members! If any organization or government is found to be responsible for these 'lost ships', they will be puni..."

CLICK!

"Here at **James T. Harleys'**, the Mecha-Jocks friend, I have a galaxy of deals for y..."

CLICK! THWUD...Bump

"Idiots..." Dragging his sorry ass out of bed, Kanata stumbled across his loft towards the bathroom. There he discovered the final topping on his shit-sundae. Looking back at him was a red-eyed, purple haired wreck of a man. The eyes were no problem; he had naturally red iris', a fairly common genetic trait from his family. Same could be said about his hair colour. Dark purple was perfectly respectable for an Algolian humae born on the continent of Elara. It could have been white.

No. Lt. Musashi's problem wasn't the colour... It was the condition. As in 'lack-of'.

He was having a bad hair day.

"No wonder you don't have a steady girl friend dude." He addressed the mirror doppelganger; "You wake up looking like a death-grass victim, after being sat on by a Gunfark". Flipping his mirror twin an obscene gesture, Kanata ran a finger along the tracery of scars on the left side of his chest.

No pain today. Good. That means no pills.

After a bit of water splashed across his offending face and hair, the weary mech pilot ambled towards his kitchen unit and dialled in an extra strong brew of kafe. The astringent brown drink went down like sweet-death; hot and nasty. The view outside of the floor to ceiling windows was fairly empty; the lights of the Arcadia Archology glimmered in the pre-dawn mist, while a pair of fan-carriers slowly manoeuvred south along the Ymri canal, eventually to the open ocean.

_Hmm... 'wonder if I could just ditch this mess. Go away and join the free-lancers. No no. Fathers' spirit would come and haunt my ass for 3 incarnations if I left my 'duty'. Floater shit, but am I in a bad mood!_

"Well, no use complaining! Let's double check my mail and make sure I wasn't hallucinating it yesterday, and then go check on BT." With those words spoken aloud, Kanata punched in the pass-code to his comp-net account and read the offending message.

The reason behind his 'bad-hair day

**To:** LT. (jg.) Musashi. **Subject: **Reactivation of Military Commission.

You are hereby informed as of 16:00, 4th. month, 25th. day, Algol Year 1528, that your commission as a member of the Elaran Defence Forces has been re-activated. Your place of employment has been notified of this fact, and has agreed to suspend your contract with them for up to 6 months, upon which the contract with said employer will require re-negotiation.

You are to report to Kandar Mech Academy West wing by 24:00, 4, 27, AY1528 for evaluation and re-instatement.

-By order of Major. L. Kynis, EDF SF RRATT1.

Message ends.

"Huh...so I guess they're desperate enough to drag even a shellshock case like me back into the service. Budget MUST be tight." That thought elicited a grim chuckle out of him. It had been over four years since he had last been on active duty. Just over seven years since he had been 'damaged'. Not just the outer scars; the scars the went into his soul. It was why the psych-officers had red-stamped his commission.

'Irreconcilable feelings of anger and aggression.'

'Survivors guilt and thoughts of vendetta.'

'Unsuited to frontline or SF operations.'

'Recommend employment in a career /vocation that can utilize subjects aptitude with Mekton systems, in a peace-time setting'

_Yup. Four years working at_ Nissian Advance Design Group_, with room for promotion. Sure, I wouldn't see combat outside of a sim-unit testing new systems, or the occasional Gunfark hunt, but hey! It paid the bills. No what's all been shit-canned because they now think I'm useful as a killer again. Damn..._

Kanata looked over at the shrine by the East facing wall of his loft. A micro-tree, a 'Banzai' in the language of his family, sat before the holograph of his father and mother. Just underneath the holo, rested his legacy...well, a part of his legacy. The Musashi family sword. If he was to believe the rumours, it's blade had been forged from the alloys of the Black-Tower of Muria; the wrecked colony-ship that had brought humae to Algol many thousands of years ago. He had to admit, 'Yamato' _was_ unique in appearance, glossy black like basalt and the edge never dulled. Almost as sharp as a mono-sword, but without the fragility.

Picking up the sword, bowing to his parents images, Kanata walked out of the apartment and towards the nearest express-pod to the Mech & Aerodyne bays. It was time to go wake up an old friend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay people. Thus ends chapter 1 of 'Dark Awakenings', my first ever fan-fic posting, and from what I can tell, the first ever Mekton story posted on the site as well.

YAY me! ;-)p

If you can ever find the books, second hand or gathering dust in the remainder bins of your local hoby store, I highly recomend Mekton-Zeta  and the source books for that game line. It is a bit number-crunching heavy for neophyte RPG'rs, but for a generic anime based game (that isn't free-form like B.E.S.M.) it can't be beat for flexability of character creation and mech design.

I hope the M. Pondsmith and the boys at R. Talsorian get their act together and re-print the game series again someday :-

Anyways, thanks for reading, and feel free the leave any 'constructive' comments in the area provided. ;-)

I'll be back with more angst, mystery, poltical & social intrigue w/ giant robots soon.

Until then, Keep it surreal!

-DhAkael


	2. Chapter 2 Scars

-1**A/Ns: **First, the most important thing prior to any fan-fic; "The Disclaimer"! Mekton, the world of Algol setting, and any mechs and / or characters that are relevant, are property of R. Talsorian Games. This is a piece of fan fiction, and as such is not-for-profit. I ain't getting a dime for this ;-)p

Secondly, this is my first contribution to the fan-fic community and may be "a bit rough around the edges", and updates may be sporadic at best. Do try and be understanding, and leave comments with constructive criticism only. Aside from that, enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1.: Scars.

**4, 26, AY 1528. 05:43 Arcadian Time.**

The arcology city of Arcadia was still mostly asleep. The massive structure served as more than a self contained living space, industrial complex and shopping centre; built across the Balar river and standing over six hundred metres tall, Arcadia also served as a hydro-electric plant writ-large. The mist from the water cascade reached to the upper levels which included the Arcadia aerodrome, creating a fog-like covering in the pre-dawn air.

Kaelee Mishar yawned mightily. graveyard shift sucked. Flipping through last months' 'Eye on fashion', the security guard pondered Eji of Loriels' spring collection.

_ Y'know, just once I wish _something_ would happen on my shift. Nothing bad, just...I dunno... _anything _ to cut through this boring routine._ _Hmm, this guy looks like a dish. Too bad no one like that ever comes though thi..._"Hell-LO! My eyes must be acting up!"

The focus of Ms. Mishars' out burst was calmly walking up to the security cubicle. Straight chin-length purple hair, almond shaped deep ruby eyes, pouty lips, wearing a flight suit that looked like the man inside of it had it painted on. Unconsciously, Kaelee straightened her reddish hair and dusted off the lint from her security force jacket. First impressions were everything. Pasting on a smile she hoped was friendly enough she greeted this flesh-born angel before her. "Hello sir! How can I help you this morning"

"Hph meh eyede..."

"Umm.. what was that sir?" _Maybe not so much an angel...angels don't mumble like that!_

Kanata tried again to make coherent noises. Words. Conversation. Yes, that's the concept he was after.

"Sorry" Yawn. "Here's my ID; Musashi, Kanata, I'm here to take my Mekton out... also need to file a flight plan with traffic control... yeah, that..." Yawn again. _Two cups of Kafe and I still feel like I just stepped out of a regen tank. UGH!_

Still smiling, the woman security guard winced sympathetically at the mech-pilots' condition. She'd been there and done that. pre-dawn was no place for coherent thought. Time aside, she had a job to do. Working quickly at her computer, she checked the I D card with the A.A.T.C. data-base and found the matching information. Lt. (jg.; Resv.) Kanata Musashi, owner of one independent Mekton. Fifty-five tonne _Rapier_ class... curious. She re-read the screen to make sure. Glancing up she saw Mr. Musashi (_my bad.. _Lieutenant _ Musashi)_ propped against one of the rental air cars, looking for all the world like he was asleep. Getting back to the computer screen she highlighted the part of his file that caused her to pause.

Lt. (jg.; Resv.) Kanata Musashi; Pilot first grade (A-class with all humae-form mechs). Registered Mekton; G-Rapier Mk-IV, rated at 55 tonnes. Weapon licence; free / unlimited.

_ Free / unlimited. Only active _EDF_ soldiers have that kind of clearance on their mechs. Heck, even my _Scimitar_ is only "weapons hot" after 3 different department heads give the all clear. He can just walk in and..._

"Miss... much as I love looking at a pretty girl first thing in the not-morning, can we get my stuff cleared and flight plan logged, so we can get some kafe into my system?" Kanata hadn't even opened his eyes. He just impatiently raised an eyebrow and cocked his head slightly towards the security booth.

"Oh right! Sorry! Won't be a moment." _Phwee! And I thought I was cranky!_ "Done! You're cleared to proceed. Please remember that all weapons _must_ be safetied until you are ten kilometres away from any major residency or arcology complex, unless a state of emergency has been declared. Aside from that sir, have a nice flight and a great day!" Kaelee was bound and determined that even if her angel was more like a troll in mood, _she_ would be as pleasant as possible, damn it!.

Kanata snatched up his kit-bag, walked over and took back his ID card, and waved over his shoulder carelessly to Kaelee. Pre-dawn mornings without a full pot of kafe were not his favourite time. He didn't mean to be rude, he just didn't have enough energy to care if he was or not.

Kaelee watched as the lieutenant walked over to the second set of blast doors that lead to the aerodrome. She was of two minds; one side thought the sleepy and slightly rude young man was too much to bother thinking about. The other could _not_ stop looking at his rear. _An ass like that, you could bounce a gold-crown off of. I seriously need to get some down time at the local club!_ Sighing, she went back to reading about Ejis' plan to introduce what he called 'fashion from the cockpit'.

_ May as well stick with the theme._

**06:06 Arcadian Time.**

"Now this is more like it. A man could learn to love this view." Kanata expressed his viewpoint aloud to the world at large; population (in his immediate area), zero. The first of Algols' suns were just peeking over the Eastern horizon. First was the planets' name-sake; Algol the blue giant, followed by the smaller yellow sun Minbar. In a few hours time the other two of the quaternary system would be visible. Kobol the red dwarf, and 'The Dark Companion', a so-called darkstar. The violet and salmon coloured sky contrasted beautifully with the dark green foliage of the surrounding forested hills & mountains and the aquamarine colour of the Balar river.

Kanata sat near the edge of the aerodromes' landing area, back against a cargo box, thermo-mug of kafe firmly in hand. Sip. He closed his eyes in pleasure. The day may have started out on a low-point, but when a person had kafe in hand and great view to share it with, life didn't seem so bad. Glancing to his left, Kanata looked over at the vehicles and Mektons that were waiting inside of the aerodrome hanger. From what he could see, there were mostly aerodyne 'Spinner' cars & trucks, with a couple of police force mecha.

Archipelago-war era _Scimitar_ and _Vector_ class Mektons made up the bulk of the A.P.F. 'heavy muscle'; old and outdated, they still could give a pirate raider or a Kregor a bloody nose. No good against Axis mechs, or deities forbid, Kargan war machines though.

_ No. One Axis mech' with a decent pilot would have the entire squad for breakfast_. _I should know..._

"Gah...!" Good mood ruined, Kanata poured out the rest of his drink into the nearby rain-gutter and stood up stiffly. Even with his flightsuit on, the air _was_ chilly and made his joints creak. Kit bag slung over shoulder and empty thermo-mug dangling from his index finger, Musashi made his way to the back of the hanger. He had his old buddy to wake up.

_ It's been what, five months? A year? Way too long out of action. I bet BT will creak as loud as I do...and that's with regular lube-jobs on 'im too._

In a darkened corner, marked off with yellow and black striped warning tiles sat BT. Kanata stared up at the ten meter tall humanoid war machine; grey and black the colour of its armour plating and two blue tinted 'eyes' in the helmet like head unit, gave the _Rapier_ Mekton the look of an over sized commando at parade rest. 'Black Talon' or BT for short, was Kanatas' pride and joy. He had personally re-fitted every bolt, every circuit & system in the old machine. He had even gone as far as submitting a proposal to the Nisian Advanced Design Group CEO to bring back the _Rapier_ class with 'most' of his upgrade concepts. Against all possible odds, the corporate share holders green-lighted the _G-Rapier MK IV_, based of Kanatas' plans.

Of course, Lt. Musashi made sure his version was unique. It wouldn't do if certain people knew what he had built into his personal mech. It would ruin the surprise.

Kanata popped open a small cover above the left ankle of the _Rapier_, and punched in his security code using the alphanumeric key pad revealed. A faint high pitched whine as the lift wire decended from under the chest plastron, Kanata grabbed hold and placed his foot in the loop provided and hit the retract button. The Mektons' chest plate open up in two pieces, the lower part becoming a small platform for him to step onto, and as he tossed his kit bag into the pilots compartment, a series of glow strips above the acceleration couch activated.

It took some doing, but Kanata managed to avoid stepping on anything vital, and after getting into his chair and locking down the crashbar and five point harness, BT's armoured doors hissed shut, leaving the pilot in the ghostly light of the glow strips.

_ Creepy... I forgot how much this is like being in a regen tank. Snap out of it, man! That was 7 years ago..._

**Unknown day & month AY 1521. 16:43 Arcadian Time**

The _Turbos_ lay on their backs, armour plates on the extremities and the chest mounted cockpits blown open. Each Mekton looked like a infantryman that had been hit by shotgun fire. In this case though, the shot-shells were probably 150mm armour-piercing flechette clusters. Kanata could even see dried blood that had seeped out of the cockpit module of Sgt. Ataris' mech.

_ It's a slaughter house here. Guys didn't even have a chance to radio for help. Looks like Davic might have ejected in time though. I hope._

Davic Keteral and Kanata had graduated together from the Elaran Defence Forces academy in Tandar. Top of the class and destined to be as good as the much vaunted _Team Overwatch_ that had single handedly managed to hunt down and stop a good eighty percent of the Axis operations on and in orbit around Algol. Of course they wouldn't _be_ in Team Overwatch; the controlling organization, the Unified Algol Alliance, had collapsed due to bureaucratic in-fighting. Overwatch, which was in deep-space pursuit of the Axis' leader, Lord Dremmond, no longer had a central command to come back to.

The fall-out of the UAA's collapse was felt in other areas too. The 'Elaran Peace Council' had managed to hamstring the EDF's budget and equipment. Thus the only new Mektons available were the _Turbos_; a sub-standard lightweight mech designed and built by committee. The same mech type that Devic and his unit had been piloting while on patrol in the archipelago islands.

It was obvious what had happened. As Kanata walked over to the escape pod near the destroyed Mektons, he noticed large oval shaped depressions in the loam. _Pariah_ tread prints. Though the Axis tended to use stolen Kargan Mektons for the bulk of their terrorist cells, they had managed to design at least one original model; The _Pariah_. Large, heavily armed and heavily armoured, just one of the massive Axis Mektons could have wrecked the scene of carnage before Kanata.

"Hey Musashi, be careful down there!" the amplified voice of Sgt. Major Tennar Vace warned. "The smell from those poor blighters bodies could attract kick-lizards or screamers. It's perfect terrain for 'em."

While Ensign Musashi investigated the battle sight on foot, his commanding officer and fellow squad mate Ensign Venj Ancer stayed in their _Turbos_, keeping a hundred & twenty meters spread from Kanatas' position. He waved back and gave a thumbs up sign. It would take a lot to sneak up on him. The training his father had given him from early child hood had enhanced Kanatas' _Ki_; his life energy and perception. No, the only thing he sensed was the red scent of violent death, and the vibrations of small scavengers.

Even though the sensors (sub-standard as they were) on the Mektons had IR and zoom lenses on the optics, Kanata trusted his own eyes and natural senses for this kind of work. Reaching the life-pod, he carefully leaned over and looked in through the opened door. Nothing. No corpse, no wounded Davic 'sleeping' under emergency hiberzine injection. Only the survival kit and distress beacon were there, the beacons red light blinking on and off.

_ Smart SOB. He managed to jammy out of the battle zone. Why did he leave his kit behind though? He flunked advanced survival training, and there's deathgrass scattered over this island. He'd at least need the spore treatment applicator for that._

Kanata turned around and was about to signal an MIA to the squad, when a bolt of blue-white hellfire speared the waist of Sgt. Major Vaces' Mekton. An instant later the magnetic bottle of the _Turbos'_ fusion power plant collapsed. The resulting blast flung Kanata face first into a mud-hole 8 meters away. Through the grey haze and ringing ears, he heard another particle beam discharge, and felt the thermal wash of Ancers' reactor beaching. The mud saved him from frying...barely.

_ Ambush!_

An eternal minute later, Kanata had enough strength to break free of the flash-baked mud. Looking up his mind gibbered in fear. Only thirty meters away stood a blood coloured, baroque-styled Mekton; a _Pariah._ Standing at the feet of the metallic behemoth stood it's pilot, helmet off.

_ No... I must have hit my head...that can't be..._

"Hey buddy, miss me?" Shouted Davic Keteral, resplendent in the glossy black armoured suit of an Axis pilot. "Sorry I singed you, but I don't think your team mates would have been open to negotiation, and probably would been upset at me for taking you aside."

Kanata forced words out of his parched mouth. "How, what... why? For Kallicars' sake, why?"

"I was made an offer I couldn't refuse." Davic grinned. Walking towards his former classmate, the blonde haired traitor kept grinning. It wasn't a pleasant smile; in it Kanata saw a death-mask.

Musashi 'saw' past the mask of his friend. The _Ki_ radiating out of Davic made him ill. It was an almost visible miasma of madness. Something had corrupted the man before him, twisting the soul and mind into something 'bad'.

"What offer? What... what could the Axis possibly give you, make you go rogue!"

Davic tapped the side of his head, making fluttering gestures with is hand. "I heard the song you know. Through the scream, I heard music... beautiful music. The master helped me understand. I know what's coming, and I listened for _his _voice. He told me what to do. I found his gift after I faked an engine failure and ejected. All I had to do was take it... it looks neat doesn't it, red is so my colour. Anyways, I just gave the team a different gift. They're part of the song now too"

Kanata felt sick. His friend was mad. Something had caused his mind to snap. He felt that keeping Davic talking was best. Until he could get to his side arm and subdue the lunatic.

"So why let me live? Could have been easier if you just capped all of us when we landed."

"Kanny-boy, you're so silly sometimes..." Giggle, twitch of the mouth. "I wanted to bring you with me! The Mechs are so cool, you don't have to listen to those idiots in the Peace Council bleating all the time, and besides, we make a great team!" Davics' rictus grin seemed to grow even wider. Behind his eyes seemed to be a sincere need for Kanata, his best friend, to understand and come along. To come and play until the time 'The Master' came back with the choir.

"You're crazy Davic, you know that!" Musashi could feel the grip of his side arm. Almost had it. Just a few more inches...

The mask went from rictus grin to daemonic fury in less than a heartbeat. Raising his left hand, Davic pointed the gleaming barrel of an energy-pistol at Kanatas' chest.

Time moved in slow motion. Kanata had his 9mm pistol out, and could feel the trigger pulling back. He watched as the bolt of plasma connected with his flightsuit, felt the hot gasses sear through his skin. Then blackness surrounded him. A voice of shrieking mania followed him down into the abyss.

"Die then you idiot! And after I send your family after you, you can tell them it was you who killed them by your decision! You!"

Then there was nothing . Just the sound of many voices lifted as one. Screaming.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phew! Sorry for the delay, but I was hit with a wicked flu, and then secondary lung & sinus infection. The result of which was a delay in getting chapter 2 out and posted.

This chapter was a long one, but it needed to be. Don't worry about the next chapter being an angst fest ; things will start heating up, and more world info and plot hooks will ensue. It might even have a battle scene ;-)) We'll see.

To those who have read this (or will read it) please post comments, as I need feedback so I can improve as I go along. Thanks again for reading. Peace out and keep it surreal!


End file.
